Sonic & Shadow 2
by KrystalWasHere
Summary: This story isn't mine it was adopted from shyboywriter. It contains sonicxshadow which means yaoi no like no read got it? also contains mpreg hope you enjoy :D plus it's my first ever story sorry if it sucks oh and the story is AU
1. Chapter 1

**Krystal:heyyy name's krystal**

**Usui:I'm Usui one of krystal's favorite OC's**

**Ragna:s'up name's Ragna i'm her FAVORITE OC**

**Krystal:heh heh well i'm gonna be including them in my stories from now on anyways Usui can you help me?**

**Usui:*sigh*KrystalWasHere doesn't own sonic the hedgehog or anybody they belong to sega and the plot belong to shyboywriter she only own us but we won't appaer in the ?**

**Krystal:Oh that reminds me shyboywriter IF you read this I sincerely thank you for letting me adopt the story and as for you two maybe I can even put you as a couple**

**Ragna & Usui:*gulp* **

"soooooniiiiiic" My sister Amy half calls half screams while jumping up and down on my bed."Whaaat"I whine sleepily putting a pillow over my face to try and cover the blinding sun rays.

"Mom says its time to get up for school."Amy replies happily.  
"Why do I have to go I hate it and its so freaking annoying" I whine again this time less sleepy."Yeah but you atleast get to go to an all boys school while im stuck at a stupid public school. Lucky" Amy says crossing her arms and pouting.

"You say lucky I'd say doomed. Besides you know why I HAVE to go to an all boys school." I say sadly but slightly annoyed with my twin sister.

"Oh come on being herm can't be that bad." The pink one said.

"It's not that its being one of the FEW who go there and being treated specially."I say quite perturbed.

"Well its still time to get ready." she says. "Okay" I say "maybe today will be different." I mumbled to myself hopefully.  
My school isn't as bad as I say it is but I have to vent somehow. Being a herm wasn't bad either but like I said before I gotta vent. In most cases it's not as bad but I wasn't feeling to good anyways. After Amy left I got up and started to gather my clothes for a shower. While heading towards the bathroom I hear my adoptive little brother Tails gasp since I was only wearing my boxers and they tended to cling.

"Oh god Sorry Tails I forgot to pull on some sweats." I said while hurrying to the bathroom.

"No im sorry Sonic I overreacted. It's just im still trying to get used to you looking girlish when wearing very little." Tails says

We adopted Tails about four months ago since his parents died tragically only a week before. Me and Tails have been friends for a long time but he just now found out since he was my brother now.

"No it's my fault I forget that you just found out not to long ago that im a herm." I said trying to get him to stop punishing himself for my mistake. "I gotta take a shower now so I'll talk to you later." I tell him before turning on the water.

After my shower I got dressed obiously. I went down stairs to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. Afterwards I hurried up and grabbed my stuff and headed out the door to my mom's car so she could take me to school.

When we got there I jump out so she could drop off Tails and Amy at their school. Shortly after she drived off I hear Rouge calling out my name. Rouge has been one of my closest friends since I started going here.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked once she caught up to me she was panting slightly from running towards me.

"Not much ,but Tails saw me in my boxers and almost had a heart attack."I replied a little uncomfortable.

"Oh chaos, are you okay?" She asked knowing how uncomfortable I got when seen like that."Yeah, but I think he felt the worst." I said not looking at her but at the ground.

"Oh poor Tails." She said trying really hard not to laugh."Well we should head to class." I suggested trying to change the subject.

"Oh I forgot to tell you there is a new kid." She says grinning mischevously."Okay and I care why?" I asked curious and scared by her expression."Cause he's a herm like me and you." She replies grin never faultering.

"Oh." I said my interest already peaking.

"Yeah last I heard he is like really cute." She says this time she gained a faint glint in her eyes which signal that she was planning something.

"Rouge dear, didn't we already have this discussion about you not being allowed to hook me up with people anymore?" I ask a little worried of what she was planning.

"Oh stop it it ain't like I'm trying to. I'm just telling you what I heard." She says acting shocked and hurt but her expression quickly change back to her grin .

"Yeah cuz all the dude's that you just 'tell' me magicly end up in a relationship with me right?" I said . "Beside's I don't feel like being in a relationship right now"I sighed looking at the ground the second time this day

"Yes Yes, You told me that but I have a feeling this one is different" She says grabbing my shoulder and looking at me reassuringly.

"Just like all the others anyway let's get to class we are gonna be late" I said looking around which already looked desserted.

"But I really mean it this time" she looked to the empty hall. I sighed once more and pinched the bridge of my nose "How can you be so sure?" I inquired . She looked back at me happily "You'll see"She answered before flying off leaving me alone in the halls

"I wonder what is she up to now?" I asked to no one in particular before going to my locker to fetch some books to go to my class.

**Krystal:and that's the end till next time 3**

**Ragna:are you seriously gonna put us?**

**Krystal:if you keep asking I might **

**Usui:please R&R it might save us**


	2. Chapter 2

**Krystal:I fixed it a little**

**Ragna:how?**

**Krystal:Well it makes a little more sense**

**Usui:It's still short what gives**

**Krystal:yes I know but I have a hundred things that I have to do**

**Usui:Fine**

The class was particularly , seriously...I wish I could go outside for a run." " The teacher a white dog called snaping me out of my toughts. 'Great now I'm in trouble'.

" " She called again a little more irritated.I slowly looked up to her. Her golden eyes seemed to throw daggers at me... She never liked me. "Well seeing as you were paying so much attention mind telling me the answer to this problem?" She asked a faint smirk playing on her lips.

'Shit' I cursed before looking at the board. 'double shit' math I was never good at this subject. I looked hard at the problem as if it would solve itself "Well we're waiting" She said the smirk transformed into a smile but not a friendly one... 'this is gonna suck'.

"Uh'' my mind was completely blank. She had pinched the bridge of her nose "Do try to pay attention" . I nodded but before I could respond the school bell rang signalicing it was lunch time. I hurriedly put my notebook in my bag and left. I sped thru the halls and closed my eyes for a split second which caused me to bump into another person, I cracked an eye open to notice he was right on top of me. My emerald eyes took in everything from his ebony and red streaked fur to the white puff on his chest , he groaned and caused me to blush for staring so much.

He looked up at me and I mentaly gasped. He had the most stunning crimson eyes. "H-Hi" I cursed myself for stuttering. He looked at me for a little bit before getting off of me. "I haven't seen you around here what's your name?" I asked trying to start a conversation and forget that awkward moment. "That is because I wasn't here before" He simple replied. "So you're new?" I asked feeling stupid for asking. "Yes" he extended a hand "My name is Shadow what's yours?". I took his hand and blushed at the warmth "M-My names S-Sonic" I stuttered out 'Great'. He looked around alittle the asked "Could you show me around school?" I smiled. "Of course"

I had showed him every single classroom and every single place. "Sonic" a very familiar voice called. Shadow and I both looked back to see the familiar white bat...Rouge. "Sonic where have you been I have been waiting in the lunchroom for you" She said clearly angry but quickly disappeared and changed into a flirty one once she saw Shadow."Sorry Rogue I was just showing Shadow around the school." I said hoping she didn't get mad again. She looked at the two of us and grinned "Alright I need to talk when you're done though" with that she left before I could tell her I was done.

**Ragna:this is waaay to short **

**Krystal:I know I get more inspiration when i'm bored**

**Usui:In school?**

**Krystal:yep**

**Usui:well R&R till next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Krystal:hey thank you for the review and i would love some advice or ideas**

**Ragna:like hell they'll give it to you**

**Krystal:oh shut it no one asked you**

**Usui:krystal is right and she does need some help**

**Krystal:i'll just take that as a compliment anyways Sonic and friends dont belong to me they belong to sega if they did i'll just leave it to they're imagination**

" is something wrong?"the teacher's slightly concerned voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"huh? oh yeah i'm alright I was just thinking..."I responded trailing of again to my thoughts.

"Well why don't yoy come here and introduce yourself properly to our new student"she said with a nervousness of Sonic made her chuckle internaly.

I got off my chair almost tripping in the process.I finally got were they were 'He looks even better up close ' thought "H-Hi my name's Sonic"I extended a hand while mentaly cursing myself for stutering.

He looked at me and took my hand and shook it "Hello there faker, as you already know my name's Shadow" I blushed at the contact and sexyness of his voice.

The school bell rang and I rushed at supersonic speed out of the classroom. When I got a fairly good distance I remembered that I had to show Shadow around school.I skidded to a halt only to be knocked to the ground by something. That something groaned in pain and lifted his head I opened my eyes having closed them by the impact. My eyes felt like they were about to fall out of its socket 'Shadow is on top of me' those words kept repeating themselves in my mind.

"Why the hell did you stop?"He asked annoyed, looking at me. I couldn't talk and only bblushed at our current position.

"Sonic!" I heard a feminine voice screamed my name most likely Rouge. "Honey are you ok?" She asked once Shadow got off me and I stood up.

"Yes i'm fine... How come you run so fast?"I answered the last part directed at shadow.

Shadow only smirked and took off. "Told ya he was a cutie" Rogue told me once Shadow was out of earshot.

I sighed "What are you talking about?" She narrowed her eyes abit but smirked "oh come on, it's obvious that you like him"

"I don't like him" I denied but my blush said otherwise. Her grin widened again which frightened me alittle. "Aw you just got a crush" She said in a singing voice.

"I don't even know him"I stated trying to find a good enough excuse."So it's just a crush everybody gets them and you don't necessarely need to know him to have one"

I decided to go find Shadow since I wasn't going to win the discussion with Rogue come to think of it I never won. I spotted Shadow talking to some tramp...wait WHAT? why did I just call that girl a tramp? am I jelous?.

_'Of course you are, you have a crush on shadow remember'_ My subconcious said 'I don't have a crush on him' I practicly yelled in my mind _'You're right you don't have a crush on him..._' grinned victorious _'you love him_' at that my grin disappaered in a split second.

'woah woah were the hell did _that _come from' I thought again hoping my subconcoious would answer that but sadly it would come true because of a hand passing by my face trying to get my attention which i'd did.

"hey faker you alive in there"He said smirking I blushed at the closeness of our faces "y-yes" I managed to stutter out. "Are you gonna show me around school or not?" He asked looking serious and crossing his arms.

"why are you calling me faker, i'm no faker and yes I'll show you around school" I smiled until I saw Rogue fly by and wink at me which made me frown."I dunno it just came out" He must have noticed the frown because he looked back but saw nothing.

**Krystal:This takes to long oh and if my grammar sucks worse than it did before it's because English is not my main language and I wrote it in school.**

**Usui:you really should pay attention to class.**

**Krystal:I know but is so booorrrriiiiing.**

**Ragna:They don't care you know.**

**Krystal:sheesh sorry everyone please any tips,advice,compliments are gladly accepted**

**Ragna&Usui:R&R**


End file.
